Un amour de vampire
by Dai Lewis Santiago
Summary: Malgré les ordres, Simon a libéré Camille. Raphaël se sent trahi. Personne ne contredit les ordres de Raphaël. Et c'est pour ça qu'il est si contrarié. Ou peut-être qu'il y a une autre raison...


Fandom : Shadowhunters / The Mortal Instruments  
Disclaimer : Tout le monde est à Cassandra Clare.

Les rues étaient désertes, le vent balayait la poussière accumulée sur les trottoirs. La nuit était déjà bien entamée et seuls les lampadaires éclairaient l'allée devant l'hôtel Dumort, où se trouvait Raphaël. Le vampire avait besoin d'être seul. Plus tôt dans la journée, Simon avait eu le culot d'aller contre les règles. Il avait eu l'audace de libérer Camille. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'enfermer, pour la mettre à distance de Simon, ce dernier, idiot qu'il était, l'avait remise en liberté. Tout ça pour un foutu bouquin. Tout ça pour Clary Fairchild. Raphaël claqua sa langue contre son palais. Ca l'irritait profondément. Simon lui avait tenu tête. Depuis qu'il était devenu l'un des leur il se croyait tout permis. Il n'avait pas eu le choix que de le considérer comme un traître après ce qu'il avait fait. Il aurait aimé ne jamais en arriver là mais en tant que chef de clan, il n'avait pas pu faire autrement. Raphaël se sentait trahi et cela le contrariait plus que jamais. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait affaire à un traître. Qu'est-ce qui était différent aujourd'hui? Parce qu'il n'est qu'un débutant, il devrait le pardonner? Parce qu'il y a peu il était encore cet idiot de terrestre avec ses saletés de lunettes, il devrait lui laisser le temps d'apprendre de ses erreurs? Et dire qu'il l'avait sauvé. Dire qu'il avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, dire qu'il avait promis à Clary qu'il veillerait sur lui. Tout ça pour quoi, au final? Pour se faire avoir. Aucun remerciement, pas de "Merci c'était sympa, au revoir", rien. Raphaël s'énervait intérieurement et ça l'énervait de s'énerver pour ça. Ce n'était qu'un sombre crétin de terrestre qui s'est vu pousser des ailes après être devenu un vampire, voilà tout. Il lui ferait avaler son sourire d'imbécile heureux, il se vengerait, il lui tordrait le cou, il le réduirait à l'état de cendre, il...

-Raphaël...?

Il n'en revenait pas. Ce petit... Merdeux avait encore le culot de revenir ici et de le chercher. Etait-il suicidaire? Cherchait-il à mourir une seconde fois, une bonne fois pour toutes cette fois? Raphaël passa sa langue sur sa lèvre et roula des yeux vers Simon, se tournant vers lui d'un air agacé. Il ne parla pas, gardant fixé sur lui un regard empli de reproches.

-Ecoutes Raphaël... Je sais pas si je suis encore le bienvenue ici. Je pense pas vu que tu as dit à tes potes de me tuer mais... Je... Je viens pour m'excuser. C'était pas sympa, j'ai...

-Pas sympa? C'était pas sympa? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, baby vamp?

Avant que Simon ne s'en rende compte, Raphaël s'était déjà rapproché tout près de lui et Simon sursauta. Il n'avait pas encore l'habitude de voir débarquer les gens si rapidement.

-Est-ce que tu aimes te faire tuer au point de revenir pour que je te tue définitivement?, fit-il, presqu'en susurrant.

-Raphaël, je suis désolé. Sincèrement. Mais on avait pas le choix, il nous fallait le Livre Blanc pour réveiller la mère de Clary et...

-Je me fiche bien de vos soucis. J'avais interdit d'ouvrir le cercueil de Camille. Et tu l'as carrément fait sortir.

Simon n'avait pas besoin de regarder Raphaël dans les yeux pour savoir qu'il en émanait de la colère. Cependant, bien plus que de la colère, c'était de la déception qu'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux sombres. Il avait mit sa confiance en Simon. Visiblement à tort.

-J'ai fais l'erreur de penser que tu étais digne de confiance, reprit plus calmement Raphaël en reculant. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que tu ne serais jamais des nôtres.

Simon fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu cet air si déçu chez Raphaël. Il préférait encore le voir s'énerver.

-Raphaël, attends, je suis des vôtres, je suis un vampire, je sais que maintenant ma place est avec vous à l'hôtel Dumort. Seulement je ne pouvais pas abandonner Clary...

Clary, Clary, Clary. Il entendait tellement de fois ce prénom qu'il allait finir par attraper la nausée. Ne pouvait-il pas parler de quelqu'un d'autre au lieu de toujours mentionner la rousse?

-Clary, Clary... Encore et toujours Clary. Elle ne peut donc pas se débrouiller seule? Après tout, elle n'était pas là, quand tu avais besoin d'elle. Qui a trouvé ton corps inconscient devant l'hôtel? C'est moi. Qui t'as ramené chez les Shadowhunters? Moi. Qui t'as prit sous son aile jusqu'à maintenant? Moi. Qu'a-t-elle fait, elle? Elle n'a même été capable de boucher le trou de ta propre tombe. Elle a fait le choix de faire de toi un vampire, un monstre, comme tu dis sans même prendre en compte ce que toi tu aurais voulu. Pourquoi être toujours de son côté alors que tu fais désormais partie des nôtres?

-Parce qu'elle est ma meilleure amie. Et que ça ne changera jamais. Peut importe ce que je suis.

L'amitié. Une notion bien vague pour Raphaël. Lui avait son clan. Les considéraient-ils comme des amis? Non, comme une famille, plutôt. Il vit Simon s'approcher et ne bougea pas, attendant simplement ce que baby vamp allait faire. Il fut surprit de la main qui se posa sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé, d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fais. Je sais que c'est impardonnable. Je sais que tu as tout fait pour enfermer Camille et que quelque part, c'était pour qu'elle reste loin de moi. Je sais aussi que c'est grâce à toi si je suis... Enfin, pas raide mort dans un trou. Et que tu as promis à Clary de veiller sur moi, et que tu m'as accepté comme l'un des vôtres. Je sais tout ça. Et... Merci. Merci pour... Tout ça. Vraiment. Et, ce que j'ai dit, comme quoi tu étais un monstre, je m'excuse. Tu ne l'es pas. Tu es bien plus humain que l'on pourrait le croire.

S'il avait eut un coeur qui battait encore, Raphaël aurait sans doute senti les battements s'accélérer. Décontenancé par les propos de Simon, il ne su quoi répondre. Dios, qu'il avait envie de lui arracher ce stupide sourire de crétin qui montrait qu'il essayait de s'excuser. De l'intérieur, Raphaël semblait mener un dur combat dans lequel ses envies de meurtres se battaient vaillamment contre son besoin de garder Simon près de lui. Son besoin, sérieusement? Après tout c'était vrai, depuis que Simon était apparu, il n'avait eu cesse de le protéger, de l'aider, le couvrir, le surveiller, le défendre. A chaque fois qu'il se passait quelque chose, Raphaël était là pour Simon. Il lui interdisait même de sortir parfois. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'éloigner, il serait capable d'encore se faire tuer. Alors le Raphaël surprotecteur qui voyait en Simon le gamin qu'il était autrefois reprenait le dessus peu à peu en lui. Puis c'était au tour de la rancune et de la haine de reprendre l'avantage. Non. Il avait trahi. Il n'avait pas écouté les ordres. Que se passerait-il à l'avenir, s'il recommençait? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de garder avec lui tel élément perturbateur, le seul à s'élever contre lui. Le combat intérieur semblant être terminé, Raphaël décida de réagir et se dégagea de l'emprise qu'avait Simon sur son épaule.

-Dès qu'il s'agira de me trahir pour Clary Fairchild, tu le feras. Je ne peux pas me permettre que ça arrive.

Il avait dit "me trahir" au lieu de "nous", comme s'il prenait cela personnellement. Et c'est le regard presque désolé qu'il se détourna de Simon qui ne savait plus comment réagir face à cette facette de Raphaël. Il l'avait toujours vu fort et imperturbable. Mais cette nuit il voyait à quel point il pouvait finalement être blessé, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Ne voulant vraiment pas briser ce lien étrange qui les liait, Simon prit l'initiative de lui attraper le bras et Raphaël se stoppa immédiatement, le regard plongé sur le sol, perturbé.

-Je ne te trahirais plus. Je te le promet. Je ferais tout pour remettre Camille dans son cercueil, je réparerais ce que j'ai fais mais ne me tourne pas le dos comme ça Raphaël. J'ai toujours besoin de toi, déclara-t-il, sérieux avant de reprendre avec un sourire idiot dont il avait le secret. Sinon qui m'empêchera de faire n'importe qu-

Simon ne put finir sa phrase que les lèvres de Raphaël s'étaient déjà rapidement plaquées contre les siennes, les dents du vampire mordant la lèvre du plus jeune. Finalement sa bataille intérieure avait reprit pour finir sur une victoire du coeur, du besoin ardent de garder Simon pour lui. Il avait besoin de lui. Simon avait besoin de lui. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Pas besoin de Clary Fairchild, besoin de lui, Raphaël Santiago. Pendant des années Raphaël s'était cru incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Mais il fallait qu'il se rende à l'évidence, Simon avait réveillé dans son corps froid une chaleur qu'il n'avait pas même ressenti lorsqu'il était en vie. Simon lui, en resta figé de stupeur, ne s'attendant pas à ça de sa part. Mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. Enfin, il n'en était pas certain mais le fait qu'il ne se dégage pas des lèvres assassines de Raphaël prouvait qu'il ne détestait pas ça, n'est-ce pas? Lorsque Raphaël s'éloigna, il ne quitta pas des yeux Simon, à la recherche d'une réaction, un sourire dissimulé au coin des lèvres.

-J'ai toujours rêver de t'arracher ce stupide sourire des lèvres, lâcha-t-il, se léchant la lèvre recouverte du sang de Simon.

-Je... Euh... Tu... Wah. C'est... Surprenant, bégaya Simon, raide comme un piquet, ne sachant quoi faire mais toujours un sourire simplet collé au lèvres.

Raphaël poussa un léger soupir amusé. Il n'attendait rien de la part de son baby vamp, juste qu'il reste près de lui. Il se doutait bien que cet idiot était total in love de Clary Fairchild, faisant donc d'elle sa rivale numéro une. Il s'était fait à l'idée. Mais c'était sans compter Simon qui reposa ses lèvres sur celles de Raphaël sans prévenir. Raphaël fronça tout d'abord les sourcils, profondément perturbé.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Simon lui offrit le plus mignon des sourires de baby vamp qu'il avait en stock. Le mariage foiré d'Alec semblait l'avoir inspiré.

-Quand j'ai vu Magnus et Alec s'embrasser, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment cool. Du coup, je voulais recommencer, pour me sentir comme Alec quand il a agrippé la chemise de Magnus et qu'il... Bref...

Raphaël ne comprit pas tout mais s'en ficha pas mal. Il agrippa le haut de Simon pour recapturer ses lèvres un instant.

-Okay t'as gagné, lâcha Simon. Tu le fais mieux que moi.

Raphaël afficha alors un sourire qui aurait pu sembler incroyablement niais venu de lui mais bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'en fichait ce soir./div


End file.
